<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paralyzed by AlexaAffect</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049243">Paralyzed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaAffect/pseuds/AlexaAffect'>AlexaAffect</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Drug Use, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Paralysis, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaAffect/pseuds/AlexaAffect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You cannot use your Jedi mind tricks on me,” The man explained in a thick accent. He chuckled softly when Anakin stared at him in bewilderment. “The injection prevents your sorcery.” Anakin narrowed his eyes, trying not to betray his thoughts. He tried again to sit up, to at least free his hands. He failed. </p>
<p>“Not only that, but it also stills your muscles.” </p>
<p>Anakin opened his mouth as if to reply, but he couldn’t find a fitting insult. The man’s words made sense. Already could he feel himself weakening. He couldn’t sit up, he could barely tighten his muscles, his eyes hurt to keep open.  </p>
<p>WIthout the force nor his strength, Anakin was completely at this man’s mercy. His last hope was Obi-wan.</p>
<p>Or alternatively; Anakin is captured on a mission, drugged with paralytics, almost sexually abused, and rescued by Obi-Wan. Comfort ensues. </p>
<p>NO GRAPHIC RAPE/NON-CON</p>
<p>Anakin is only undressed, it doesn't go further than that. </p>
<p>The tags make it seem darker than it is. It's 80% comfort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker/Original Male Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paralyzed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sharp prick in his neck was what woke Anakin. More out of reflex than thought did he try to jerk away from the syringe. The movement only made him more aware of his injuries. It only made him aware of the binds around his wrists and ankles. </p>
<p>His eyes snapped open, revealing a darkly lit room. </p>
<p>Disorientation greeted him. He didn’t know where he was. He didn’t remember how he got there. All he could remember was the fight. He remembered they were losing and that they had begun retreating. Obi-Wan had just called out orders…</p>
<p>Obi-Wan!</p>
<p>Anakin tried to sit up at this thought, tried to become more aware of his situation. He finally managed to focus his vision, but he was too weak to sit up. Where was Obi-Wan? Was he captured like Anakin? Or could Anakin expect a miraculous rescue?</p>
<p>He heard a quiet huff behind. Almost instantly, Anakin leaned his head back, trying to catch a glimpse of his captor.</p>
<p>He could only make out a dark figure with pale skin.</p>
<p>Anakin attempted to sit up once more, enraged when his muscles failed him. Unlike before, he couldn’t make it an inch off the table. </p>
<p>He tried to reach the force, to command it to undo his binds, to command it to strike the man behind him. He couldn’t do it. Manipulation of the force had always come easy to him, but now when he needed it, he couldn’t. </p>
<p>“You cannot use your Jedi mind tricks on me,” The man explained in a thick accent. He chuckled softly when Anakin stared at him in bewilderment. “The injection prevents your sorcery.” Anakin narrowed his eyes, trying not to betray his thoughts. He tried again to sit up, to at least free his hands. He failed. </p>
<p>“Not only that, but it also stills your muscles.” </p>
<p>Anakin opened his mouth as if to reply, but he couldn’t find a fitting insult. The man’s words made sense. Already could he feel himself weakening. He couldn’t sit up, he could barely tighten his muscles, his eyes hurt to keep open.  </p>
<p>WIthout the force nor his strength, Anakin was completely at this man’s mercy. His last hope was Obi-wan, presuming he wasn’t in a similar situation.</p>
<p>The man walked around Anakin, so that he stood at his waist. All the while Anakin kept his eyes on the man. He could feel himself tiring out and it became almost impossible to keep his eyes open. He had to fight back somehow.</p>
<p>The man noticed his struggle. “Don’t fight,” He told him. Suddenly his hands covered Anakin’s eyes. With a gentle touch, he closed them. Anakin tried to reopen them, but he failed. The drug was taking effect. </p>
<p>Gloved hands softly cupped his cheek, before moving down to his belt. It was undone slowly, as though his captor was savoring the moment. </p>
<p>“Why?” Anakin’s last coherent thought was spoken aloud. </p>
<p>The man’s actions didn’t slow, but Anakin did receive an answer. </p>
<p>“The product has to be broken in,” The man began to explain. His layers were folded away and his tunic removed, exposing bare skin. “No one wants to buy a slave that can’t be controlled. That’s what I’m here for.” He removed Anakin’s gloves. “New slaves have to be broken in. They must be skinned of their will, made obedient.” Anakin couldn’t see the man, but he felt his hands ghost over his chest. “I expect we’ll be getting to know one another very well over the following weeks.”</p>
<p>Anakin shivered under his touch. He toned out everything else the man said afterwards. </p>
<p>New slaves. New slaves. New slaves. </p>
<p>He was being sold back into slavery.</p>
<p>His attention was drawn back to the man, once his binds were removed. Anakin lay on the table unchained, with only one man guarding him. He should have been able to escape, but he could not. </p>
<p>Fingers traced down his chest, dipping below his trousers. Anakin drew in a harsh breath, tears pricked the back of his eyes. He tried to open his mouth, but he didn’t even have the strength to beg.</p>
<p>His boots were slipped off and the hands trailed up his legs, caressing his inner thighs. Anakin felt nauseous. He couldn’t even flinch away. His trousers were removed as well, the fabric scratching against Anakin’s legs and this time the tear escaped him. </p>
<p>The man chuckled before pulling Anakin’s legs apart. Anakin tried with every ounce of his being to fight him, to push back, but his limbs remained limp. He wanted to scream but he couldn’t open his mouth. He cried through closed eyes, begging for it to be over soon.</p>
<p>He had seen how slaves were treated, he had experienced it himself. But he had always had one small blessing; he was a man. A boy at that time, but it was all the same to the owner. He was beaten and scolded and humiliated, but the women had it worse. Something he hadn’t understood until after he was freed. </p>
<p>But Anakin supposed that that didn’t matter anymore. </p>
<p>He couldn’t see his captor anymore. He couldn’t feel him on his body, but he could hear him. He could hear him breathing. Could hear fabric being moved, the clinking of a belt buckle. </p>
<p>Then silence. </p>
<p>Was this it? Was he going to start now? Any moment now and his hands would be on his body again. </p>
<p>Hands touched his chest again, tracing down, stroking along his hips before resting on his thighs. They began moving again--</p>
<p>A loud banging cut them off. </p>
<p>The hands were quickly removed and the swish of a lightsaber interrupted the silence. Had Obi-Wan finally come for him? </p>
<p>He could hear a collision. A thud on the floor and a grunt of pain. </p>
<p>Had Obi-Wan won? He had to have. There was no sound, only silence. Then footsteps approached.</p>
<p>A hand stroked his tears away, before cupping his cheek. Anakin only shivered at the touch. Had his captor won? Two fingers settled on his neck.</p>
<p>“Anakin?” Obi-Wan’s gentle voice spoke his name. A muffled sob escaped Anakin upon hearing his mentor say his name. “What happened?”</p>
<p>Anakin couldn’t open his mouth to answer. He wanted to thank him, to scream his gratefulness, but only more tears came. </p>
<p>“Talk to me,” Obi-Wan whispered. </p>
<p>Anakin couldn’t respond and Obi-Wan remained silent. After several seconds, he feared that Obi-Wan had gone, had left him. Then his hands were on him again, this time wrapping his body in a soft blanket and a hand ran through his hair before once again wiping his tears away. </p>
<p>“I’m taking you back to the ship,” His master whispered to him. </p>
<p>He was thrown over Obi-Wan’s shoulder and carried off.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Obi-Wan gently laid his former Padawan on the table in the small ship. “Anakin?” Obi-Wan tried again, this time a hint of desperation creeping into his tone. He placed his hand on his shoulder. “Talk to me. Was I too late? Did that man already have his way with you?” Anakin shuddered beneath his touch. There was no doubt about his state of consciousness, but still he didn’t answer.</p>
<p>“I know you’re awake, why you can’t answer me, I don’t know yet.” </p>
<p>“I will try to search your mind,” Obi-Wan said quietly, knowing that perhaps he was violating one of Anakin’s boundaries. “I apologize beforehand if I make you uncomfortable, but your presence in the force is weak. It took me longer to find you then it should’ve and I’m worried. Think of what happened and it will make this easier.” He took a deep breath before setting his hand on Anakin’s forehead. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan closed his eyes. </p>
<p>First he saw Anakin being injected with a syringe, then the man he had killed talked. The memory kept flashing in and out. Being replaced with others; the man undressing Anakin. Anakin being beaten by former masters. Obi-Wan could feel Anakin’s fear, he felt nauseous at the thought of what would’ve happened had he taken any longer.</p>
<p>With a gasp Obi-Wan was pulled back into the present. “You’re alright,” he whispered quietly, trying to reassure Anakin as best as he could. “The serum should be out of your system in several hours.” He ran his hand through Anakin’s hair, before sitting back. </p>
<p>Only the sound of their breathing filled the room. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan sat next to his friend, unsure of what to do. Anakin would get better on his own, that much was sure, but still, Obi-Wan felt that there was something he should do to help. He wasn’t used to feeling this useless. </p>
<p>After a few seconds of contemplation, he noticed a fleck of blood on the cloak he had so lovingly wrapped Anakin in. He suddenly remembered the wound on Anakin’s side that he had seen before. </p>
<p>Having finally found a purpose, Obi-Wan left to retrieve their medical kit. It took several seconds of his absence, before he felt a spike in the force. It wasn’t much, but in the dull atmosphere it was noticeable. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan rushed back to his former Padawan. “Anakin,” He said quietly, setting his hand on his forehead once more. He noticed the tears that had returned to Anakin’s cheeks. “I only went to grab a medical kit. You’ve got quite a nasty cut on your side,” He spoke with a small chuckle. He left his hand on Anakin’s cheek, hoping for an answer.</p>
<p>Don’t leave me. </p>
<p>Anakin’s voice was quiet and weak as he spoke through their force connection. Obi-Wan smiled, he was getting better if he could control the force. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to take a look at your side and then we’ll see from there.” Anakin showed no reaction, but his presence in the force seemed to calm somewhat.</p>
<p>He gently began removing the cloak he had wrapped his friend in; peeling the layers down to only cover him from the waist down. Obi-Wan reached out to trace his hand over the nasty cuts on Anakin’s side, before stopping himself. He recalled Anakin’s fear in his memories and the unknown presence he had felt. Did it feel the same right now? </p>
<p>“I’m going to begin cleaning your cut,” Obi-Wan warned him in a reassuring tone, deciding to narrate his actions from now on.  He rested one hand on Anakin’s hip, while using the other to clean the wound. The antiseptic left a sharp smell in the air and the cloth slowly turned red. The blood was cleared to reveal 3 long slashes, definitely deep enough to require stitches.</p>
<p>“The wounds aren’t bad, but I’ll need to stitch them up,” Obi-Wan stood with a gentle pat to Anakin’s hip. He flashed a glance at his face; he still lied with a blank expression and closed eyes, looking all too familiar with a corpse.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan slowly retrieved a needle and thread, his eyes flicked back to Anakin’s closed ones before he began. This all felt so wrong. He never thought he’d miss Anakin’s endless chatter.</p>
<p>“I’m starting now,” Obi-Wan spoke quietly, but still loudly enough that he could be heard. Anakin didn’t respond. He tried to focus on the force, but he could barely even feel Anakin’s presence. </p>
<p>He must have been in extreme dismay to have alerted him earlier.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan set a hand just above the cuts, trying both to steady himself and to calm Anakin. He feared that the last one didn’t really work. He began stitching, whispering a quiet, “I’m sorry,” when Anakin flinched.</p>
<p>He finished as fast as he could; trying to prevent any additional discomfort to his former Padawan.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan laid another hand on Anakin’s forehead, trying to sense something of what his friend felt. He could feel a small tug at their Bond, as though Anakin was trying to respond but couldn’t.</p>
<p>“Sleep Anakin,” Obi-Wan suggested as he sent a suggestion over their weak link. He could sense a weak refusal. “You’ll feel better when you wake.” Again Anakin refused him. “Why refuse me? You know I’m right.” With a sigh, he gently stroked a thumb over Anakin’s brow. “I don't know what to do with you Anakin. You’re too unresponsive to truly help and I can’t leave you alone. I don’t want to force you to sleep, but you aren’t leaving me much of a choice.” He sent another sleep suggestion, stronger this time, but not yet forceful. Anakin barely managed to decline.</p>
<p>No. Stop. Please. I can’t…</p>
<p>Obi-Wan stilled as the Force returned Anakin’s state of fear to him. “My sweet Padawan,” Obi-Wan chuckled, running a hand through Anakin’s hair. “What am I going to do with you?” He felt Anakin’s presence in the Force begin to fade once more. </p>
<p>His eyes flicked over Anakin’s body once more, taking in the large bruises covering a big portion of his chest. His bare chest. Obi-Wan supposed he could at the very least find his former Padawan something to wear.</p>
<p>“I’m going to fetch you some clothes,” Obi-Wan informed him, gently removing his hand. “I’ll only be gone a few seconds.” He took his hand off of Anakin’s forehead before running to Anakin’s temporary  room. After Anakin’s previous fear, he didn’t want to leave him alone for too long. </p>
<p>He returned with loose fitting clothes.</p>
<p>Anakin’s fear could be felt in the force, yet not as strongly as before. “I’m back,” said Obi-Wan quietly, relieved when Anakin calmed down. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan dressed Anakin in silence, taking care to treat him gently. Anakin shivered beneath his touch, but no negative emotions made their presence known. When Obi-Wan looked back to Anakin, he was relieved to see his eyes open. </p>
<p>“Can you speak?” He quickly asked, taking a few steps closer to him. Anakin’s only response was a long drawn out blink. Obi-Wan looked into his eyes, he still appeared as though he was holding back tears. His eyes were already somewhat red from crying earlier. </p>
<p>But what scared Obi-Wan the most was the pain he saw in them. The fear. For a second Obi-wan feared that the emotions were directed at him. But next to them, he could see a tiny spark of happiness.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. Just do what you can and when you’re able to speak tell me,” Obi-Wan said with a warm smile. Anakin could only blink in response, but his eyes remained focused on Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>The exhausted Master pulled up a chair to the table, deciding that the only way to help Anakin, excluding forcing him to sleep, was to wait and see how he would develop.</p>
<p>He gently took Anakin’s hand in his, a sign that he was still there for him. The hand remained limp.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Anakin glared at the ceiling. The light was too bright and his eyes had begun hurting too soon. Additionally his headache wasn’t helping. But he had to keep them open. He had to try and he was finally regaining some strength. His link to the force remained distant and with that his bond with Obi-Wan. </p>
<p>But his eyes were open at least. He wasn’t completely lost in darkness anymore. He shivered at the thought. Obi-Wan gently squeezed his hand, if he could’ve, Anakin would have smiled.</p>
<p>Instead he let his eyes slip closed again. He needed to refocus his strength on speaking this time. But the darkness scared him terribly.</p>
<p>His thoughts were drawn back to the man, his hands undressing him, tracing over him with Anakin unable to defend himself.</p>
<p>Maybe sleep would’ve been better. But then he would have felt even more defenseless. If he couldn’t even defend himself, what worth was he to the Jedi cause?</p>
<p>With a triumphant feeling, Anakin managed to get his mouth open. He tried to speak, but his throat was too dry and it hurt to try. </p>
<p>“Ma..ster…” Anakin mumbled almost silently. Yet Obi-Wan seemed to have understood the hoarse whisper. </p>
<p>“Take your Time,” he spoke quietly. A hand was placed on his forehead again, sending waves of tranquility through him. </p>
<p>“Water,” Anakin began coughing at the itchiness of his throat. Shame filled him. He was completely useless. </p>
<p>“Of course,” Obi-Wan replied with a hasty smile. Receding footsteps could be heard. </p>
<p>He’s only getting water. He’s only getting water. He’s only getting water. He’ll be right back. He’ll be right back. He’s coming back. </p>
<p>The mantra repeated itself until two strong arms hoisted Anakin’s torso up. He felt himself leaning against a warm body and slowly opened his eyes.</p>
<p>The light made him ache once more, but he breathed out in relief. He was sitting up, leaning against Obi-Wan’s chest. Obi-Wan’s arm was draped around Anakin, preventing him from slipping back onto the table. He subconsciously leaned into the hug, even if it wasn’t meant to be one.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan guided a bottle to his lips, his eyes showing concentration and concern. Anakin couldn’t focus on that, he could only focus on finally being able to soothe his burning throat. At last when Anakin stopped drinking, Obi-Wan set the bottle aside.</p>
<p>“Where are we?” Anakin asked once he had regained some of his previous strength. His words still sounded hoarse and slightly slurred. </p>
<p>“Just outside of the Corinthian system,” Obi-Wan said, his hand gave Anakin’s shoulder a small squeeze. </p>
<p>Anakin nodded in return, his eyes flicked around the room carefully, as if searching for a reason for him to feel so unsettled.</p>
<p>“You should really get some sleep,” Obi-Wan spoke with a small smile, yet his eyes showed hardness, as though he wouldn’t let Anakin get off easily this time. </p>
<p>Anakin flinched at the thought of sleeping. He couldn’t let himself be that defenseless not now when he couldn’t even feel the force. </p>
<p>“I can’t,” Anakin said quickly, he was ashamed at how fast his eyes began to water. Obi-Wan set a hand on his forehead; he shivered at the touch. He assumed Obi-Wan would make him sleep and as weak as he was right now he wouldn’t be able to stop him. “Please don’t!” He gasped in a last desperate plea.</p>
<p>“Anakin!” Obi-Wan yelled his name. The room became uncomfortably silent. </p>
<p>Only now could Anakin feel the calm waves Obi-wan was sending him through the force.</p>
<p>“I’m not forcing you to sleep,” he spoke quietly in a soothing tone. One that reminded Anakin of when he was younger and used to get sick.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan had the same worried expression then as he did now.</p>
<p>“What’s happening?”</p>
<p>“I can’t feel the force,” Anakin whispered desperately. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened slightly, but he gave no other reaction. </p>
<p>“Not at all?” He asked in an even tone. The calming waves of energy stopped for a second before continuing. </p>
<p>“Barely,” Anakin said quietly. Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>“A Symptom of the drug you were given,” his former mentor spoke softly, gently brushing a stray hair out of Anakin’s eyes. “You’ll recover.” He mumbled something quietly that sounded as though he still wanted Anakin to sleep.</p>
<p>“No sleep?” Anakin asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>“You will have to sleep eventually,” Obi-Wan said as he ran a hand through Anakin’s hair. Anakin nodded slowly. “Do you think you can sit up?”</p>
<p>Anakin rolled his eyes, annoyance at having to be asked to do such a simple thing. He tried to slip an arm under him to help himself up, but even that failed. He still couldn’t move his arm. </p>
<p>“I can’t,” Anakin whispered ashamed. He could feel his face heating up and he dropped his head back onto the table with a thud. </p>
<p>“That’s okay,” his mentor told him with an encouraging smile. “Try moving your fingers.”</p>
<p>With a feeling of contentment, Anakin managed to wiggle his fingers. </p>
<p>“I’m going to make some soup,” Obi-Wan said with a small pause. “Are you alright to stay here alone?”</p>
<p>Anakin hesitated, the years of being trained not to show weakness had left their effect. “I’ll be fine,” he lied with a small smile.</p>
<p>“You used to be a better liar,” Obi-Wan joked as he maneuvered Anakin into a position fit to carry him in. “Or perhaps I just hadn’t known you as well.” Anakin gave a small smile of relief, but no other comment was made. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan dropped him in a chair, allowing him to lean onto the table while facing the kitchen. His eyes followed Obi-Wan around as he began preparing the meal. The gratefulness that Anakin felt towards his former mentor seemed to be indescribable; he dreaded the day he’d have to express it. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan finished cooking rather quickly. A steaming bowl was placed in front of him and it was only then that Anakin recognized the stabbing pain in his stomach as hunger. </p>
<p>“I thought we weren’t supposed to use the force for convenience,” Anakin joked when he couldn’t find the strength to push himself up.</p>
<p>“You are half-starved, Anakin,” Obi-Wan reminded him gently as he took a seat beside him. “This isn't convenience it’s necessity.” Obi-Wan pulled him up to lean against him and the chair, Anakin subconsciously leaned into the touch. He flushed slightly when he became aware of his actions, but couldn’t bring himself to move away. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan took the spoon, a quiet clink sounding loud on the empty ship. He led the spoon to Anakin’s mouth and looked at him expectantly.</p>
<p>“You’re not feeding me,” Anakin said in a bewildered tone. He gave Obi-Wan an annoyed look. </p>
<p>“Do you expect to just pick the spoon up yourself?” Obi-Wan asked him with a mischievous chuckle. </p>
<p>Offended, Anakin opened his mouth to retort; Obi-Wan in turn, seized the opportunity to stick the spoon in his mouth.</p>
<p>Anakin’s face flushed red as some soup spilled out of his mouth. Not to mention he was being fed, as though he were a baby. Obi-Wan took a napkin off the table to wipe at his chin. Anakin could feel his face heating up even worse.</p>
<p>“I am not a child,” Anakin whined, only earning himself another chuckle.</p>
<p>“With that tone you could fool me,” Obi-Wan joked with a grin. He filled the spoon again, before leading it to Anakin’s mouth, which was now clamped shut.</p>
<p>Anakin tensed slightly, before complying anyways, if only because the soup was good and he was half-starved.</p>
<p>“There you go,” Obi-Wan said teasingly. Anakin ate in silence, too embarrassed to speak. Obi-Wan, although clearly amused by the situation, indulged him by staying silent as well.</p>
<p>Anakin could barely explain his relief when he was done. They sat in silence a brief while longer.</p>
<p>“You should really get some sleep,” Obi-Wan spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful atmosphere.</p>
<p>“Master…” Anakin said as his exhaustion seemed to be replaced by dread. He didn’t finish his sentence; he didn’t know how he could explain. He couldn’t very well tell his master that he was afraid to sleep, he had been babied enough for the day. He couldn’t even put his fear of being alone into words. The force still felt weak around him and offered no support.</p>
<p>“Do you trust me?” Obi-Wan asked slowly, making eye-contact. Anakin was surprised and frankly overwhelmed at the sheer amount of concern and love in them. </p>
<p>“Yes Master,” He replied, surprised at the automated response.</p>
<p>“Then trust that I will not let anything happen to you,” His Master spoke in a calming tone, his hand squeezing his shoulder as confirmation of the promise. </p>
<p>Anakin only nodded solemnly. Did his trust outweigh his fear?</p>
<p>Obi-Wan slowly lifted Anakin up, using the force to help him carry his former Padawan across the ship. He carried him into their combined room, gently setting Anakin down on his bed. He grabbed the blanket off of his own bed, laying it over Anakin instead.</p>
<p>“Master,” Anakin began again, uncertainty heavy in his voice. Obi-Wan looked down on Anakin, setting his hand on his cheek. </p>
<p>“Have some faith in me,” Obi-Wan responded with a small chuckle. </p>
<p>He gently lifted Anakin’s head and slipped onto the bed himself. He sat crossed-legged and pulled Anakin’s head onto his lap. Using the force, Obi-Wan switched the light off.</p>
<p>“This time it was for convenience,” Anakin reprimanded him from where he lay, a teasing smile on his lips. His eyes were focused on Obi-Wan’s.</p>
<p>“Hush now,” Obi-Wan spoke softly. He placed his hands on Anakin’s temples. “Close your eyes and focus on your breathing.” </p>
<p>“Meditation?” Anakin asked in disbelief. “That’s your great idea?” Obi-Wan could sense the fear Anakin was trying to mask. </p>
<p>“Yes, although it would work a lot better if you were quiet.”</p>
<p>Anakin shut his mouth with a groan of annoyance.</p>
<p>“Close your eyes.”</p>
<p>Anakin did hesitantly. </p>
<p>Instantly Obi-Wan could feel a spike in the Force’s activity. He could feel Anakin’s fear.</p>
<p>“I want you to focus on your breathing,” Obi-Wan said slowly. It took a while for Anakin’s breathing to even out, longer than usual. His fear was ever present, but it seemed to lessen. “Don’t let your fear control you.” Anakin swallowed heavily.</p>
<p>There was no change. Obi-Wan focused on letting calming waves flow through the force. They seemed to soothe Anakin somewhat, but enough. Anakin needed to feel safe.</p>
<p>He could feel the underlying fear. If he concentrated, he could hear Anakin’s thoughts, see his memories. He was back in the room. The man was there with him, touching him. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan swallowed down his emotions, not wanting to taint their connection with his own anger, his own fear for what could’ve happened.</p>
<p>“Anakin,” Obi-wan called his attention back to his voice. “You’re not there anymore.” He pushed his own memory into Anakin’s head. Instead of lying on the table in the dungeon, Anakin saw himself lying on the table in the ship. “You’re not going back there.” </p>
<p>The visions helped. Anakin’s fear turned to unease.</p>
<p>It still wasn’t good enough. </p>
<p>“Do you remember that mission to Naboo from a couple months ago? The one protecting Senator Amidala?” Obi-Wan asked knowingly. He didn’t need the force to know Anakin was smiling. The thought of Padme always cheered him up. It was miraculous how quickly Anakin’s mood changed. </p>
<p>The images in Anakin’s head slowly changed to ones of their trip. Obi-Wan slowly retreated out of Anakin’s memories once he saw one of the two embracing. He had known about their relationship for a while longer now, yet he had stayed silent. </p>
<p>Anakin wasn’t a typical Jedi. He had formed an attachment with Padme. As long as this did not affect his work, Obi-Wan saw no reason to intervene nor notify Anakin that he knew. Besides, Obi-Wan felt it was hypocritical to condemn Anakin for his attachment to Padme when Obi-Wan was as attached to Anakin as he was. </p>
<p>Anakin felt safe now. He could feel it through the force. </p>
<p>“You’re safe now. You are not alone,” Obi-Wan spoke softly. He sent another sleep suggestion along their bond. Anakin still hesitated.</p>
<p>“I’ll keep the memories at bay,” Obi-Wan whispered quietly. “I’ll stay with you until you wake up.” Begrudgingly Anakin accepted it.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan breathed out a sigh of relief. He gently stroked a hair out of Anakin’s eyes, happy to finally see him resting. </p>
<p>“Sleep well my Padawan,” He said with a small smile, as he settled himself down to continue meditating.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>